


Struggle Street

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle Street

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the boys and I don't proclaim to know anything about them or their sexuality.  
> This is simply a work of fiction and my own imagination.  
> Any similarities with characters to yourself or anyone you may know is simply coincidence.  
> This is my first time posting so I would love some feedback, but please go easy!  
> Thanks, and enjoy :)

"Cum 2 party 2nite. Jade got Molly :) Wanna show u gud time ;p" Harry read the text from Vana and threw his phone back onto the desk full of open books. Dust particles danced in the afternoon sunlight. His room was silent, but outside he could hear the sounds of everyday living. People laughing. Music thumping. Car doors slamming.  
He remained frozen on the spot for a few seconds.  
It was time for a break from studying. His back was sore. His neck was sore. And he was bored!

He breathed heavily out through his nose, stretched his hands over his head and closed his emerald green eyes for a moment.  
His deep brown curls needed a trim. He liked his hair messy, but this was getting beyond a joke. He had begun to tie his hair in a girly pink hair tie (his sisters!) just to keep it out of his eyes.  
But he was skint.  
A student living in halls of residence periodically strumming a guitar in a band with a few of his friends, Harry would say he barely had two pennies to rub together, never mind the luxury if a haircut! Sometimes as payment for a gig, he and his friends got a pub meal and a beer or two, but most of the time their payment was plain old experience.

Harry rubs his eyes, picks up his phone and starts to reply to Vana.  
Ah Vana. Beautiful Vana. Apparently perfect in every way. Apparently EVERY ONE on campus wanted to either get WITH her, or actually BE her, and lucky young Harry had her!  
Vana's paternal Grandmother was Cherokee Indian, and boy, could you tell!  
Amazingly high cheekbones that seem to defy gravity, Vana is stunning. Skin the colour of the sweetest caramel, glossy waist length dark brown wavy hair, a voluptuous and perfectly proportioned body finished off with the deepest, darkest, most beautiful almond shaped eyes framed by thick, dark, curly black lashes.  
Harry should be pulsing with desire and eagerly texting her back.

SHOULD be.

Maybe he's just tired?

"Sure. Meet u there round 9." He absent mindedly types. He presses send and watches the text leave his screen.

 

Harry throws his phone down again, catching the time on the screen as he does. 4.34pm. He rubs his eyes again, running his hands through his ever growing locks and heaves his almost 6foot frame off the squeaky timber chair and towards the shower.  
Peeling his skinny jeans off as he nears the shower room and carefully folding them over his dresser so he can put them back on, harry wonders about the gloomy feeling in his stomach.

Am I coming down with something? He thinks, rubbing his stomach.  
  
+

The dorm room is dark-ish as Ed tipsily stumbles into the door, puts his key in the lock and opens the door. He switches the light on, see's Harry snoozing on his bed and starts screaming "Wake up curly locks...there's party's to attend, booze to be had and pussy to be eaten"!!!  
Harry sleepily rubs his eyes, a sly smile on his face.

Ed is Harry's room mate and best friend.  
They party together. Have a great laugh. And they both love music. Have dreams of being in the industry some time.  
But right now, Ed's already tipsy and Harry wants to be, so he gets up.  
He's taken a nap after his shower this afternoon but doesn't realise how long he's been asleep.  
He looks at his phone screen for the time as he goes to the fridge to get one of the beers he's bought with the birthday money his Mum gave him. 8.17pm. Nearly time to meet Vana at the party. He notices the envelope icon is flashing. A message.  
He takes a glug of beer and feels himself both relax and wake up at the same time.

Kicking his shoes off under his bed, Ed sneezes "Fuck! Think I'm gonna go for a shower after that mate! hahah"  
He disappears off into the shower room bumping into the door frame, then drunkenly slamming the door. Harry shakes his head in amusement, has a laugh to himself and he sits down on his bed, flicking the small corner tv on.  
He remembers the message on his phone, reaches across with his right hand while holding the beer in his left and retrieve's the phone from his study desk.  
"OK babes. See u there. Can't wait 2cu. Got u a srprse ;p"  
Vana. Of course. The message must have come through when he was in the shower.  
He exists the message and doesn't think to reply.

+

They're almost at the party and while Harry isn't as drunk as Ed is, he's definitely tipsy and in a great mood.  
They can hear the music a few doors up and there's people everywhere outside.  
They can hear laughter, squeals from girls and there seem to be some very drunk people already worse for wear!  
"Buzzin mate" Ed replies after Harry asks how he's feeling. "You"?  
"Yeah, pretty good mate. Wish I wasn't so skint though eh? Can't wait to be a rich and famous guitarist with money to burn. We've got the electric due, the tv licence, me phone's about to be cut- "  
"Sssshhhh" Ed drunkenly hisses as he clumsily grabs at Harry's shoulders. "We're going to a party mate. Your hot ass girlfriend is gonna be there. You're gonna get some! You know how long it's been since I got me some? Live in the moment mate, that's what I say"  
Harry knows he shouldn't worry so much. But being skint all the time has it's draw backs. And besides, someone has to be the voice of reason. Otherwise they'd be out on their arses quicker than you'd imagine! Halls of residence are hard to come by you know? And they could never afford to rent from a land lord.  
"S'not my girlfriend mate! You know that. We've only been out a couple times"  
"Not your girlfriend"?!  
"Nooooooope." Harry looks the other way. Doesn't want to have this conversation. There's that feeling in his stomach again. What has he eaten lately? Was he getting whatever made Ed sneeze earlier?  
"Can I have her then?! Hahahaha"  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind them in the distance cuts in "Ed! Ed! Wait up!"  
Ed takes his hands off Harry's shoulders, both boys turn and Ed almost trips over. Out of the shadows behind them, the owner of the voice emerges.  
Ed's drunkenly laughing to himself.  
Harry's breath catches.  
Ed turns to him in wonderment and because he notices Ed looking, Harry fakes a cough, covers his mouth and turns the other way.  
Ed's too drunk to notice anything though, right? Right.....?   
Looking up through his lashes, Harry eventually stops "coughing" enough to croakily drawl "Sorry 'bout that mate, frog in me throat ya know"? "Sure. Sure." Ed dismissively replies.  
Looking at Harry and pointing to their new edition he says "This is Louis. Mate from me Music Theory class."  
Harry extends his hand "Nice to meet you"  
"You too mate"  
Their hands meet.  
  
Is it suddenly hot on the sidewalk?  
Harry's cheeks flush pink.

Their eyes meet.  
Is Harry seeing things or are Louis eye's the sparkliest, bluest eye's he's ever seen?  
Wait.  
What the ....?   
  
Are the beers Harry drunk earlier suddenly hitting his blood stream and taking over?  
His heartbeat quickens.  
Is his collared shirt suddenly a little tighter around the neck?  
He swallows, feels like he almost gulps down his Adam's apple.

Louis smiles.  
Is that bug Harry thinks he's getting about to rear it's ugly head?  
Harrys hands start to sweat.  
His stomach is flipping.  
That frog's back in his throat.  
He snatches his hand back and turns towards the party.  
  
Harry shoves his left hand in his jacket pocket, hunches his shoulders, covers his mouth with his right hand and pretends to cough again.  
"You better not be giving me a bug man!" he calls over his shoulder. "C'mon hurry up, let's get the party started"!  
Harry starts walking away towards the party. Ed and Louis follow closely behind, Ed slapping Louis on the back, drunkenly laughing as he does.

+

Vana's already drunk.  
Or is she high?  
Doesn't really matter because as soon as she see's Harry walk through the door, she straightens herself up, lunges at him and plants a big fat sloppy kiss on his lips.  
Harry let's her do her thing but keeps his lips pressed together, not letting Vana take things any further.  
He takes her by her arms and peels her off.  
He likes Vana, he really does. But when she's in the party mood she can be a real buzz kill with overdoing it.  
She's always the first to throw up, pass out or need help. There only seems to be one speed for Vana, and that's top speed.  
No-body seems to mind though, because she's so beautiful. There are always plenty of helping hands on tap, waiting to help her out. Feel her up a little. Desperate to get close to her in any way they can.  
Sometimes it would be nice if she enjoyed the environment and the people around her a little more instead of being so out of it, you know?  
  
"Baby, I've been waiting for you" she whispers in his ear a little loud, trying to be seductive. "I've got you a pressie only YOU can have" she continues, trying to wink at him, but looking more like she wants to sleep already and going a little cock eyed at the same time.  
"Yeah? Um, ok." Harry shifts uncomfortably.  
People are starting to stare because Vana is so out of it, and although she's trying to be discreet, she's actually courting a lot of attention.  
Harry doesn't like being the centre of attention so he's glad when Ed and Louis noisily clamber through the door and take the attention away from him and Vana.

"Woohoo people, let's get the party starteddddddd!" Ed screams.  
He's got his arm around Louis shoulders and starts jumping up and down, fist pumping with his free hand as he does.  
This seems to get most people's attention and they start joining in.  
"Party! Party! Party!" people chant.  
There's more electricity in the room suddenly.  
Vana reaches for Harry again, this time sliding her hand down his chest to his waist and finally over his dick.  
It's hard to feel anything through his skin tight jeans, but she keeps trying for a few seconds and eventually cups his crouch, sqeezing a little as she does.  
While she thinks this is sexy, Harry feels the room closing in on him and squirms away a little and removes her hand at the same time.  
"No." he says to her over the throng of party goers. "No. Don't do that here".  
Harry looks up and see's Ed's friend watching them from over the other side of the room.  
He's being jostled around a little as Ed is still trying to hold onto him, but mainly, time seems to feeze them both on the spot.  
People's arms, heads and body's jump in the way, blocking their direct vision of one another, but they're able to catch glimpses of each other through the blur of the party.  
Harry's breath catches again and he feels more than a little embarrassed as Louis raises his eyebrows in both question and surprise at what he's just seen.  
Vana follows Harrys gaze and interupts the moment by loudly exclaiming "Hey, who's that? Can we set him up with my friend Jade? She's looking for a good time tonight because she's going to work in Spain for the Summer and wants to leave with a bang, ya know? Bang. You get it"?  
Oh god.  
Harry knew Vana liked a party or two, but this is cringe worthy.  
"Don't know much about the guy" Harry replies to Vana while not taking his eye's off Louis across the room. "Just met him a few minutes ago myself" he says through a shy smile.

Can anyone else hear his heart beating so loudly, he wonders?

+

What feels like hours later, Harry finds himself sitting outside in the garden on an armchair, Vana at his side still pawing at him.  
"Let's go somewhere private, I've got something for you" Vana drawls, clearly past her limit.  
"Hhmm"? Harry's been daydreaming, doesn't really hear her, nor does he want to.  
She's on an armchair next to him, leaning over sloppily kissing his neck, her hand on his stomach, inching closer to the waistline of his pants. He's not looking at her, trying to inch further away actually.

  
Whats wrong with him tonight, they both wonder.  
They only met about 6 weeks ago, but Vana was sure they were right for each other.  
Usually by now there are no secrets where Vana is concerned. Some might say she comes on a little strong, needy perhaps, but it usually doesn't take this much effort to get her the attention she craves!  
And she's gorgeous, she knows this, so who WOULDN'T want her?

  
"C'mon sexy...you know you want to...." she continues.  
Harry racks his brain for something to say. Anything. He just can't find the words. He MUST be coming down with something!  
This is not like him at all!  
Suddenly Harry is jolted back to reality when Jade stumbles upon them, lands on Vana and starts laughing uncontrollably.  
"Honey, did you give your man the secret weapon to a good time"?  
"I'm not her man" Harry finds himself saying.  
"He's not playing ball tonight. And now he says he's not my man?...pfft! Maybe we should just use the secret weapon ourselves! At least WE'RE not party poopers"!  
"Lets go then babes, leave this old man here" Jade encourages.  
Vana turns to Harry again, trying one last time to entice him. "You're only young once, you know"?  
Harry shakes his head, his hands outstretched,palms up in mid air, not sure what to say. Vana gets up from her armchair, trying to pull him with her while Jade pulls on her other arm.  
Harry's not going anywhere, kind of pulling away from her actually.  
"Fine! Be like that! I can get anyone I want you know! You had your chance...not again loser!" Vana is getting ugly.  
"Fuck him Van...!" Jade trawls off. "Let's just go"  
"Fuck you!" Vana's almost screaming now.  
"You wish" Harry whispers under his breath as Vana finally lets go of her almost vice like grip on his arm.  
He finds himself strangely relieved. Like he's dodged a bullet or something.  
She gives him one last look over her shoulder as her and Jade walk away, out the back gate and towards the vacant block of land behind the party house.  
Harry doesn't notice though. He's already turned the other way, getting up off the arm chairand heading inside before the back gate slams shut.

+

Louis can't stop staring at E'd friend. He's gorgeous. Tall with dark brown curls surrounding his face, bright green eye's smiling at everyone he greets and the cutest dimples you could imagine. They've only said 3 words to each other but was that a spark Louis felt on the sidewalk earlier?  
Louis is openly bi-sexual but can't figure this guy out.  
Usually his gaydar is spot on, but this little cutie is going to take some work!  
Louis knows Ed from Uni and while they've hung out a few times in groups of friends, he's never come across this particular friend of Ed's before. Louis makes a mental note to scald Ed for keeping such beauty from him!  
Louis watches as the poor guy is tugged and pulled at by a girl who seems to fancy him. He can see everyone else trying to get the attention of the Amazonian-like beauty hanging off him, but he doesn't seem the slightest bit interested.  
More disconnected than anything really.  
Louis mingles with other people he knows at the party, has a few drinks, a laugh, even a sing-along to some old 80's hits!  
And while he enjoys himself, Ed's friend is never far from his line of sight.  
  
He wouldn't like to admit it, but Louis is a little on the camp side.  
A floppy light brown fringe grazes over his piercing blue eyes, covering a large portion of his tanned face. He has this habit of flicking it out of his eyes and often pushes it aside with his hand which is attached to his arm with a limp, camp wrist!  
Neatly manicured and always groomed, Louis has some serious style. He prefers skinny jeans and band shirts with a demin jacket on cooler days, but it's the way he wears them that makes him stand out. He's not as tall as most guys and has a slight frame on him, but he definitely courts attention from both men and women on a daily basis. He has an instant "cool" vibe about him, like he's not trying to be anyone or anything other than himself, but just gives off this mysterious edge.  
He's had a couple of boyfriends and a few girlfriends, but nothing serious.

Louis is standing in the kitchen by himself, trying to decide if he should re-join the party, or watch from afar for a few more moments. Either way, he's having a great time.  
He gives himself a sly smile, a lick of his lips. He's got butterflies in his tummy.  
He suddenly hears what sounds like a drunk girl yelling "Fuck you" and turns in the direction of the voice. It's the Amazonian-like beauty, yelling at that cutie he's been eyeing all night.  
He watches for another moment, seeing the girl being dragged reluctantly away by her friend.  
He see's curly locks get up and start towards the kitchen, right where he is!  
Shit! Shit! Louis gives his fringe a finger with his right hand and flicks it off his face...totally cool, calm and collected!  
He turns towards the sink, trying to busy himself but is sure he looks like a dead give away.  
What is he trying to look like he's diong anyway? Get a drink? Wash his hands? Slash his wrists from embarrassment?  
The cutie curly locks walks through the door from outside directly into the kitchen, right next to Louis.

There's no escaping it, Louis will have to say something to him, butterflies and all.  
"Hi." He's blushing, looking sideways at Harry through his fringe.  
Fuck! Hi? Hi? Is that all he's got?

"Hi....um, sorry...um...didn't catch name 'fore" Harry is stumbling over his words, sounding all breathy and croaky. And his palms are sweating again. Is his mouth going dry? Why is his heart racing again? Does he have a heart defect he hasn't been diagnosed with yet?  
He leans against the bench next to the sink, his legs crossed over one another.  
He meets Louis eyes and watches a smile spread across his mouth "Louis. Name's Louis. And you did get my name, Ed introduced us remember? It was me that didn't get your name curl-" Louis stops...woops, mouth diarrhea again!  
Harry blushes, looks embarrassed. He extends his hand again. "Louis. Louis. Nice to meet you again, Louis. Harry. Me. That's my name, not yours. Oh god.... "  
Suddenly they both find the space on the floor between them very interesting.  
They're both blushing a little, Louis trying to catch glimpses of Harry between his thick dark lashes; Harry trying to hide his dimples by sucking in his lips to his mouth.  
Neither of them are doing a good job at hiding their attraction to one another!

Louis looks over Harry's shoulder to the direction from which he just came. "Your friend's back mate"  
"Shit!" Harry exclaims, also looking over to where Vana and Jade have just come back into the yard.  
"Shiiiiit! That's not a friend I want to have any more. Might have to play hide and seek for a while mate".  
"I know just the spot" Louis says, that beautiful twinkle in his eyes.

+

Louis grabs a couple of beers off the table, not knowing or caring who they belong to.  
Harry has already turned and walked out of the room to get out of view of Vana and Jade but it seems he's turned the wrong way.  
Louis puts both beers in one small hand and grabs onto Harry's forearm with the other, dragging him to a set of stairs.  
Oh yeah, there's no doubting it now Louis thinks. This boy is gonna be mine!  
They climb 3 flights of stairs with Louis' hand on Harry's forearm, no discontent from either of them.   
Harry can hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel his body temperature rising. He didn't realise climbing 3 sets of stairs was a big deal, but maybe he needs to work out, cut out all the crappy student food?

No.  
This is different.  
Is this excitement he's feeling?  
But at what?  
Being alone with Louis?  
Oh my God, Harry thinks.  
Can he feel himself getting hard?  
Yes, he can!  
He likes this boy!? This beautiful, sparkly blue eyed boy leading him upstairs.  
HE. LIKES. THIS. BOY!  
It's slapping him in the face now.  
The sweaty hands. The racing heart. The catching of his breath.  
But before he can think about it any longer..."Here we are" Louis says turning to him, and pushing a door open at the same time with his back.   
Here?  
Where?  
  
Harry has no time to think as the door opens to a bedroom in the loft.  
He can see past Louis into the room. There's a lamp on the bedside table and a lava lamp turned on on the drawers, so there's enough light to see that it's a basic students room.  
Matress on the floor, messy bed covers and loads of cushions/pillows of assorted sizes and colours strewn all over it.  
Why is the bed the first thing he notices?  
Where are they going to sit? On the floor?  
There's a desk to work at, but no chair. Books piled on the floor from studying, but not enough to make either of them a make shift chair.  
What about the broken laundry basket in the corner piled high with clothes? Maybe they can take turns sitting on that?  
And who's room is this? How did Louis know this was here and un occupied?  
Louis seems to read Harry's mind "This is my mate Stan's room. He's gone home for the weekend, so it's all ours" He smiles at Harry, his shyness suddenly forgotten.  
"Ours"? Harry gulps, nervous yet oh so excited at the same time.  
The stirring in his pants get stronger and he has to shift his weight from one foot to another.

+

Louis knows it's now or never as he looks up at Harry. He has to make his move. It's the perfect time.  
He still has Harry's arm in his hand, so he pulls Harry to him.  
They're both breathing heavily.  
Harry can't believe this is about to happen and that he likes it.  
Louis' fingers trail down Harry's arm to his hand, pulling it around the back of his waist. Their torso's are touching, Harry feels like his heart is about to jump out his throat. Louis cock starts to throb. They can both smell sex in the air, it's mixed with their boozy breath.  
Louis leans in, his head tilting up, he closes his eyes.  
Harry cups Louis' jaw in his hands, noticing how big it looks against Louis tanned skin.  
Harry leans down, licks his lips, closes his eyes.  
Time seems to slow down, but there it is. The first sweet touch of their lips on each others.  
Their lips are closed for a few seconds, they're not moving.  
But then Harry moves his mouth off Louis slightly, opens his lips and pokes his tongue out a little.  
Louis responds by smiling, but still keeping his lips locked with Harry's.  
Louis opens his mouth too, lets Harry explore it with his soft, sweet tongue.

Harry's touch on Louis jaw tightens, pulling Louis to him.  
Harry runs his hand 'round the back of Louis head through his soft, thick brown hair.  
He can feel hair spray in it, his fingers get caught for a second and this makes him smile.  
Louis, still with beer bottles in one hand, puts both arms around Harry, his free hand cupping Harry's tiny bum in his palm.  
He gives it a squeeze and this seems to bring Harry back into the moment.  
He freezes.  
What is he doing!?  
He's never kissed a boy before!  
Louis freezes too.  
"Did I do something wrong"? he asks breathlessly.  
Still with Louis face in his hand, Harry pulls his mouth of Louis'.  
"No. Um...no..I just. Um..." he looks down at their torso's touching, suddenly aware of the differences between what it feels like to hold Louis compared with the women he's used to holding. "No, nothing wrong mate" Mate? He called Louis mate? "Just...this is um...you know, my first...um, first time with a man and um...."  
Louis unwraps Harry from his arms and takes a small step back. "Oh." There's a pause. "Well I didn't mean to come onto you if that's not what you wanted. Maybe we should just go downstairs. God, I'm so embarrassed...." Louis blushes, rubbing his hair with his free hand, suddenly remembering the beers in his other hand. "Beer?"  
"No" Harry breaths, but reaches out as if to take one anyway. He actually takes both, with ease, into one large hand. Louis watches, unsure of what Harry is going to do next. Harry, looking like he's done this a million times, swifty leans over Louis, sets the beers down on the study desk that has no chair, steps closer to Louis while pulling their hips together, puts his hand back on Louis face, and pulls theirs mouths together again.  
"We can take it slow if you want" Louis basically moans into Harry's mouth, all the while just about pawing at Harrys ass, both of them getting harder by the second.  
If it wasn't already obvious that Louis wanted Harry, it sure as hell just became so!  
"No, I don't want to take it slow" Harry says, his tongue becomming more desperate to explore Louis.

+

Soft tender kisses turn into hard, desperate kisses, both boys wanting each other more by the second.  
Louis gets carried away. He can't help himself. Harry is just so gorgeous and while they've only known each other a few hours, Louis feels like he's been waiting for this moment for a lifetime or two. He starts getting all breathy, moaning a little just from the kissing they're doing, still standing just inside the doorway of Stan's room.  
Louis' hands start to explore Harry a little, moving up his hips where he has a little extra body fat, and to the front of his waist. Harry responds by moaning a little, shifting his waist back and forth.  
Louis stops, pulls his mouth just off Harry's enough to ask "You ok?"  
"Yes, please don't stop" Harry mouths into Louis own mouth "Oh god, please don't stop" he says again, mumbling more this time as he shoves his tongue into Louis mouth.  
Harry now has both hands on Louis face, he just can't get enough.  
He's never felt such desire for anyone before. Never felt such a connection. Never been so horny, had such a hard cock, or felt like he was going to cum, just from kissing!  
Louis takes Harry's word for it and keeps going, his hands now making their way down to Harry's throbbing hard cock theough his skinny jeans. Unlike Vana, who couldn't feel anything while touching Harry's crouch, there's no denying Louis of anything. Harry is hard as hell and moans slightly when Louis touches him. They both smile a little, their tongue's flicking together as Louis unzips Harry's jeans.

Louis can hear someone one the landing on the floor below them, so he leans behind Harry and slams the door shut, and then manouvering Harry to the study desk in one swift move. Harry is half sitting on the desk, his hard on visible through the opening of his jeans zipper, but still contained by his underwear. Louis stands in front of him, looks directly into Harry's eyes and then leans down to suck Harry's cock.  
He pulls Harry's jeans aside a little, reaches under the band of his underwear and grabs Harry's rock hard cock with his left hand.  
Harry has a nice genital area, Louis thinks. A lot of guys aren't into grooming their pubes and while Harry still has some, he obviously likes to keep neat and tidy. Louis notices the little snail trail Harry has going from his belly button down to this pubes, and this only makes his own cock spring even more into action.  
Louis likes Harry's cock. It's thick, but not too thick, and just the right length. There's a little bend in the end, or it could be how Louis' holding it, making it flick a little to the side, but he likes it anyway. He notices a little pre cum coming out of Harry's bell end and smiles.  
He did that, he thinks proudly before slowly licking it away.  
It's salty, he notices, but not unpleasant.  
He looks up at Harry through his dark, thick lashes but Harry doesn't notice. He's got his eyes closed and is facing the ceiling!

Harry's never felt such desire. He can't wait for Louis to take his cock into his mouth, and he doesn't have to wait long at all. Before he knows what's happening, Louis licks the top of his knob. Then there's no stopping him.  
Louis expertly take the head of Harry's cock gently into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as he does. He motions his head up and down, sucking ever slightly stronger each time.  
Harry really starts to relax and enjoy himself, grabbing the back of Louis head, even bunching his beautiful hair in his strong, big hands.  
Harry starts to rock his hips with the motions of Louis head, and before he knows what's happening, he's opening his mouth, groaning a deep husky groan that seems to eminate from right down inside him.  
Louis takes a little more of Harry inside his mouth, and starts to pull his jeans and underwear down, fully exposing Harry's long, skinny, only slighty hairy legs.  
Louis starts to gently kneed Harry's balls and perenium...something he's never felt before and doesn't really understand but is totally enjoying.  
Harry's groaning more now and still has Louis' hair bunched in his hands, even getting a little rough, Louis would think!  
Louis doesn't mind, he knows this means great things and looks up to Harry who is also looking at him.  
They share a smile and Louis gets off Harry's cock, sliding up to meet Harry's face and kissing him.

Louis guides Harry's hand to his own rock hard cock, still fully contained but noticible in his own skinny jeans and boxer briefs.  
"Just do what feels natural" Louis explains.  
Harry starts to rub Louis cock from outside his jeans, and Louis takes Harry's cock back into his hand too.  
Harry thinks for a second that it's hard to concentrate on giving and receiving at the same time, but feels comfortable enough to unzip Louis jeans and put his hand inside his briefs, nervously touching his hard cock for the first time.  
It feels smooth, Harry thinks. And he can feel heat coming from it. As far as new experiences go, this is a doozy, but so far so good.  
Harry puts his fingers around Louis long thin cock and starts to move his hand up and down the shaft. He seems like a natural, he proudly think to himself, as Louis lets out a cute little gasp and smiles while still kissing Harry's mouth.  
"Yeah, that's good" Louis breathes, moving his mouth away from Harry's so he can nibble on his neck instead.  
"Ahahaha" Harry giggles "Oh God that's so good".  
  
Harry gains a little confidence and pulls Louis around so they've changed positions and Louis is now against the study desk.  
Harry pulls at Louis' jeans and briefs, revealing toned, tanned legs. He runs his hands down Louis thighs as he gets on his knees, and in the same quick move, takes Louis knob into his mouth.  
Louis tastes a little salty, sweaty even, but then, what did Harry expect? He's never done this before, he keeps remembering, but just as Louis told him, he does what comes naturally and takes all of what he can handle into his mouth.  
Harry licks, sucks and kisses Louis' cock while absent mindedly massaging his thighs.  
It seems to do the trick because Louis is liking it. He's moaning a little, kind of giggling, smiling and taking long, deep, raspy breaths.  
"I don't want to cum yet Harry" Louis says, reluctantly removing Harry's mouth from this throbbing, glistening cock. "Get on the bed".

Harry does as he's told.

+

Harry turns on his knees and shuffles like that to the bed, which is really only a few feet away.  
Louis takes a breath to compose himself a little and pushes off the desk, joining Harry on his knee's, on the matress on the floor.  
Both of their cocks are throbbing, glistening with each others saliva, standing to attention and pointing right at one another.  
This is another one of the "firsts" for Harry in this situation, and he's not sure how to proceed, so he lets Louis take charge.  
Louis grabs Harry's tight black shirt and lifts it over his head, then repeats the process with his own, less fitted band shirt.  
Louis, not really sensing Harry's nerves, immeditley grabs Harry's cock again and leans forward to kiss him.  
Harry tries to grab at Louis dick again, but Louis turns Harry around so they're both facing the same way and pushes him down so he's on all fours.  
Not knowing if it's possible, Harry thinks he feels his dick get harder! He's so excited, a little more pre cum comes out of his slit and he starts breathing faster.  
He's nervous of course, but ready. His stomach starts to move in and out with each short, shallow breath.  
He's waiting for it and turns his head a little to the side so he can look at Louis over his shoulder.  
Harry bites his lip and smiles while Louis grabs his hips, positions Harry's arse right where he wants it.  
There's no lube so Louis will have to improvise. He spits in his hand, wipes it all over his cock and Harry's arse, then adds a little of his own pre cum to Harry's arse.  
Slowly, he brings Harry's arse closer to his cock and asks "You ready"?  
"Yes, please just fuck me"! Harry replies, sounding desperate.  
Louis smiles and places to head of his cock to Harry's arse. Harry moans and moves his hips a little.  
Louis smiles again and licks his lips. This is going to be great, he thinks, finally letting his cock slowly enter Harry.

Louis is gentle with Harry. He let's the head of his dick slip into Harry smoothly, then slowly goes deeper.  
Harry responds accordingly with deep throaty moans and by thrusting his hips back towards Louis.  
Louis keeps his hands on Harry's meaty hips the whole time, controlling both their bodies in the process.  
Soon they are both moaning, gasping, trying to suck in air quicker than it can leave their bodies everytime they thrust together.  
Harry tries to grab his own cock but everytime he lifts a hand off the matress, it's thrown back down again so he can balance.  
Louis slows down a little, leans in and kisses Harry's back, just at the bottom of his spine. Harry has a quick second to reach back with one hand and link his fingers with Louis', both of them squeezing each others hands for the brief yet tantalising moment.  
Louis starts thrusting into Harry again, slow, deep and hard. "Uuuuhhh" they gasp in unison, part pain, all pleasure!  
Both of them arch their backs up, Harry's cock suddenly in mid air after having been tucked under his stomach for the past few minutes.  
Louis reaches a hand forward and starts to play with Harry's balls while they're both arched further up on their knees, Louis' cock still pressed hard and deep in Harry's arse.  
"Oh fuuuuccckkkk, I'm gonna cummmm" Harry moans, leaning back into Louis and smiling almost eurphorically .  
"Good" Louis whispers in his ear. "Me too" he continues as he presses a little harder on Harry's balls and thrusts deeper into his arse, if that's possible.  
Harry notices a small amount of cum starting to leave his cock. It's only dribbling down the side at the moment, but from experience, he knows what this means!  
Louis starts biting Harry's shoulder, moaning louder as he does. His moans turn to gutteral groans as he see's cum starting to spill from Harry's glistening dick.

Louis can feel his own cum spilling from his dick too, flling up Harry's arse and dripping out around his long thin shaft and balls. "Fuuuuuucccckkk. Uuuhhh gaaaaaddd!" Louis moans.  
"Oh. Oh. Oooohhhhh" Harry joins in, his cum shooting from his slit and landing in front of him in goblets on the worn out plain blue quilt cover, and then dribbling down his thick hard cock and running onto Louis fingers that are still gripping his hard on.  
There's only a slow motion between them now, but they're in rythym with each other and their breathing is in sync too, they both notice.  
Louis stops biting Harrys shoulder, leaving teeth marks there, and lets go of his cock, sweeping up the cum and licking his fingers.  
They both sit back on their haunches, leaning on Louis who still has his cock, now not so hard, inside Harry's arse.  
They're breathing hard and Harry is smiling.  
Louis gently rests his hands on Harry's thighs and kisses the back of his neck, sitting up on his knees again which make Harry do the same, and removing himself from Harry.  
Harry turns his head slightly and Louis responds by metting half way and kissing him, long, slow, deep.

+

Harry's phone starts to vibrate, then beeps, bringing them both back to reality. The party.  
Suddenly they're both aware that there are other people around.  
The music is still pumping.  
The other guests are still laughing, yelling, singing, generally having a great time at the party.  
Harry reaches for his jeans, left crumpled on the floor where Louis left them, and retreave's his phone from the pocket.  
The message is from Vana.  
He doesn't even read it, just tosses the phone on the floor.  
Louis smiles, assuming the situation correctly. He lays down on the matress on his back, his arms above his head on the pillows.  
More confident in the situation now, Harry lays next to Louis, positioning himself on his side, his hand playing with Louis stomach just below his belly button.  
Harry nuzzles into Louis neck, mainly kissing, but biting a little gently with his teeth.  
Louis smiles, reaches a hand down and plays with Harry's curls.  
They're sweaty, they're exhausted, they're still breathless and their heartbeats are still pumping through their ears, but they're happy.

+

When they wake it's morning, and they're still pretty much in the same positions, and still naked.  
They groggily greet each other with a kiss and a smile.  
Eventually, after stretching and basking in their post coital glow with one another, they rise and dress.  
"There's a cafe down the road that does and amazing egg and bacon roll if you're interested"? Louis asks tentitively, not sure if what they had was a one night stand, or the beginning of something great.  
He's hoping it's the latter, but as Harry is a first timer, he's not sure and doesn't want to push.  
"Yeah, I'm starving babycakes" Harry replies, startled at what has naturally rolled out of his mouth. He's so happy, he doesn't even remember that he's supposed to be a poor student without two pennies to rub together!  
He smiles and looks at the floor, all of a sudden shy again.

They walk down stairs, not knowing what will greet them.  
There's nothing scary, no-one waiting to pounce, just the remnants of a typical student party.  
Used cups, left over dregs of alcohol, couch cushions in the kitchen, someone's blown over house of cards, cigerette butts, a dirty bong, a g string hanging from a door knob.  
And of course, bodies everywhere.  
They're draped over each other, draped over furniture, sitting up against the walls.  
Some are dressed, some are not. Some have shaving cream on their heads where hair should be.  
All is right with the world as the boys tip toe to the front door, careful not to wake anyone.  
But once they're outside, Louis slams the door on purpose, not  caring who he wakes.  
They share a giggle and Louis asks "Haz, weren't you coming down with something last night? Didn't you blame Ed for that?"

"Nah babes, never felt better" Harry replies, trying to stifle a sly smile as they walk towards the cafe, and the rest of their lives.  
  
  
     
      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
